


Dreamless in Mist

by kyojinouji



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Pirate Mentions, Time Travel, bc I’m on a PotC kick, it was a quick ramble I made for the contest, mentions of past lives, that’s all I got folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojinouji/pseuds/kyojinouji
Summary: ☆ Based on Seonghwa’s Memory for the 2020 Storyline Contest. ☆
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dreamless in Mist

_☆ Do you remember your dreams?_

Maybe years ago, the answer would have been yes for Seonghwa. The overbearing memory of his most childish fantasies set forth and allowed him the chance to finally just breathe; to be free. He knew that none of them had agreed to this. The constant give and take of the hourglass. The undeniable time-turning that came with being alive. They had been pirates once; in another lifetime. But here, he was alone. And frankly, Seonghwa did not know who “they” were.

It was like waking up from an eternal slumber. There was no past, and at this point, he could not even guarantee if there was going to be a future. He had nothing to go off of; no clues or memories. And yet, a single voice rang through his mind like a siren’s lament; begging him not to lose sight of his goal. “ _Open your eyes_.” 

He had to find her. Her voice, lingering and sweet, was the only thing he had to go off of. That and the delicate scent of an ocean’s breeze, laced with citrus and sage, that drifted along his senses. There was no face; no name. But with a frown, he pushed forward. Desperate for an answer. And if it came down to it, a new beginning. And all of it connected back to the iron chain-links that wrapped around his wrist in an infinity loop. It was never-ending. 

With three steps forward and a deep breath, the mist in his mind seems to move slightly, but only just enough to cast the grainy silhouette of seven others. “They” had been his crew; his closest friends. A ragtag group of men pushed together to follow their dream, this one not molded from memories. This was a dream built on the bones of hard work and destiny; they were a team. Each person had their own desperate desires. 

The youngest wanted recognition. Be it the best pirate on the open seas or the vocalist of the generation; he wished for his name to be cast across a million people’s minds. And yet, Seonghwa could not remember it. It was the same for every single member.

He knew of the pair that had arrived separately, but their paths were intertwined from the beginning. They had a promise to fulfill, one where they would not leave each other’s side until their goals were met. The one who lost sight over and over; the other who forced him to stay on track. How they tiptoed among the stars; the freckles and constellations of the sky.

He knew of the dancers who had been praised across the world. He remembered the way they spun on the ship deck, wanting nothing more than to make the crew laugh. He remembered the way they used the dining table as a stage and made spotlights out of broken glass and sunbeams. He thought of the way the one tried to run away from the unrelenting constancy of everyday life. How he was tired of losing himself to a fluttering pile of paper flower petals and never to his dreams. The other chased after him like a puppy on his heels; just as he did when any member began to fall victim to their personal darkness.

And the one who worked for everything he had, smiling through the pain of both physical injuries and self-doubt. He wrote his heart out like ink spilled on a crinkling and torn notebook page; aged by the years they spent drifting through universe after universe. And Seonghwa remembered the way they spoke of their dreams. He remembered them all, save for one.

It was like fighting against a dull, misty fog. Every time he raised his arm, brushed away the tendrils of deception, the mist settled back over his thoughts. It did not want him to see past it. However, against the fraying threads of his well-worn orange sweater, the sunrise began to sing its harmony. And he remembered him then; their leader.

The way he cheered for them with every move they made. His bright smile. His drive to push everyone to be their absolute best, and never to stray from their dreams, no matter how difficult things had become. With every turn of the wretched hourglass, pushing them further from their treasure– their Utopia– he had never once wavered. And now, standing outside the empty train station, bracelet digging into his flesh, Seonghwa lets their leader’s dazzling light guide him forward.

The modern siren, Choi Jongho. Those who walked the same winding road– Jung Wooyoung and Kang Yeosang. The runaway with a heart of gold– Choi San. The seeker who would follow their every step– Jeong Yunho. The emotional writer– Song Mingi. And the light, their dazzling light, was named Kim Hongjoong. And Seonghwa knew, above all else, that he would need to find his shipwrecked crew before the ocean’s salty mist settled once more. The voice was not a person, she was ATEEZ. And they were his treasure. And, so it seemed, they had another journey to depart on.

_Open your eyes and let the sands of the hourglass fall around you once more. ☆_

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hello, loves! Thanks for taking a peek at this. I’ll probably revisit it after the contest, but I’m in the middle of other WIPs right now, so it won’t be for a few weeks.
> 
> Again, this was for the Storyline Contest, so peep the original post and possibly leave a like or comment?: http://ateez.kqent.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=gevent&wr_id=434
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @KyojinOuji  
> I always follow back and love new friends!
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Baz ☆


End file.
